


Exquisite

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, did i say fluff, fluff fest 2019, oathsex, the morning after, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: I'm still pissed about how they treated Jaime and Brienne in the 8th season.    So this just came to me about Jaime and Brienne's morning after.





	Exquisite

“Good morning”, Jaime purred.

“Good morning”, Brienne whispered back.

They awoke lying on their sides facing each other. Not him spooning her from behind nor her head resting on his chest. They awoke facing each other. They were equals. They had always been been equals. Now, they were lovers. They gazed into each others’ eyes. Emerald met sapphire. 

Jaime  
_I’m in love. I’m in love. I’m in love. Not, I’m in love again. Because he realized what he had with his sister wasn’t love. So he had never truly been in love before. The thing with his sister, which honestly should have never lived; had died a long time ago. After that, his sister had merely been a mistress. A mistress he had thrown his cock at on occasion. This woman he was lying with now, whom he was facing, was his love, his life, his wife. His one, his only, his forever true love. Let the world outside this chamber burn to ash. He was never letting her go again. He knew he wasn’t worthy of her, but he was never letting go. So when he asked her how she felt, he addressed her as:_

Brienne  
_I love him. I love him. I love him. I’ve loved him for so long, I can barely remember a before. She laid there in a daze. A beautiful and sweet daze. Within a couple of days, her life has changed so drastically, so unexpectedly. Breaking from his sister and lover, Jaime had come to the North alone. He had begun to make amends for his past. He agreed to fight under HER command. He knighted her. They faced and survived the dead together. They made love. She made love for the first time. She had made love to Jaime. She made love to the love of her life. All that had happened to her with in those few days, rendered her dazed. So when she responded to him, she said she felt:_

“My love, how are you feeling?” Jaime asked gently.

“Exquisite”, Brienne replied enthusiastically.


End file.
